


Biochemistry

by MagicalStardust



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStardust/pseuds/MagicalStardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is working on some alien cells in her lab when Bobbi enters. My take on how Simmorse could begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biochemistry

Jemma bent over the microscope, adjusting the zoom and trying to figure out how the new alien's cells worked. She groaned in frustration.

"Mind if I have a look?" Bobbi asked from behind her and Jemma jumped, emitting a high pitched shriek. Why did Bobbi have to sneak around so silently all the time?

Bobbi smiled good-naturedly and Jemma laughed nervously. "Um…er…alright," she nodded and Bobbi laughed as Jemma moved awkwardly out of the way.

She looked through the microscope for half a minute and then turned back to face Jemma.

"Have you considered that they reproduce sexually instead of dividing asexually?" Bobbi tilted her head and stared down at Jemma curiously. Jemma frowned, not wanting to tell Bobbi her idea was ridiculous and clearly impossible, but she looked in the microscope anyway, just to be polite.

She gasped in surprise and swung round to gape at Bobbi in amazement.

Bobbi grinned back at her happily.

"How did you…oh…this is a breakthrough…I can't believe it…think of all the scientific implications…this is a breakthrough…and…"

Bobbi cut her off with a soft kiss to the lips and Jemma's mind went into overdrive. But it felt right, it felt nice, so she leaned in closer and wrapped her arms round the taller woman.

Bobbi pulled away from the kiss and whispered in her ear. "I have a PhD in biochemistry," she smirked at Jemma's shocked face.

Jemma smiled sweetly and then leant back into her embrace.


End file.
